A New Tikal?
by Shadikalfan27
Summary: Memphis kidnaps Tikal so he can awaken her dark form. Shadow tries to save her. Is it too late?  What will happen? Couples: Shadikal
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and gloomy day. As Tikal was running from the Dark and dangerous Memphis. She felt the dirt beneath her, starting to get softer when the rain started to pour. She was running through the woods of Angel Island. Memphis wanted something.. And Tikal wasn't going to give it to him. Memphis wanted to take her away so he can use her dark form for power. She would never use it, not even to defend herself. Her father warned her about something like this. That there would be people that would use her dark form in order to cause destruction around others, including her friends. She never told any of her friends about her dark form. She thought it wasn't necessary. But it was a mistake now.

Tikal was tripping on the dirt. She fell on the side of her face. Soon she heard his evil laughter coming closer. Tikal quickly turned and she was leaning forward to see if he was behind her. Her eyes scanned the area and found nothing. "You think you can escape me? You foolish girl." Memphis appear from the darkness. His eyes were frightening as ever. He walk towards her and grab her wrist. He lift her off the ground. Tikal was scared for her life. Just the way Memphis like it. He loved the fear in his opponents eyes. It just shows how strong he was. Tikal pushed her fear aside and spoke her bravest voice she had. "Y..Your not going to get anything from me. I wont betray my friends!" Memphis just gave a smirk. "You will do as I say. If you want to live and see your boyfriend." Tikal just glared at him. How dare he bring Shadow into this? If he made her hurt Shadow in any way, She would never forgive herself.

Memphis read her mind and smiled. "which's why you better listen to me." Tikal look back at him with eyes full of anger. She knew it was hopeless for her now. Before Memphis gotten a chance to disappear with Tikal. A chaos spear was thrown towards them. "Shadow!" Tikal yelled. She knew it was him. Shadow was standing with his eyes full of anger. "Let Tikal go. Or you'll be in a world of pain." Memphis gave Shadow an evil smile. "I believe you'll be the one in pain Shadow. So if you don't mind, I'm a little busy here." Shadow was losing his patience. "CHAOS SPEAR!" But Memphis doge them. He put on a evil grin and look at shadow. "Your going to regret that Shadow." Memphis put his claws around Tikal's cheek's. He was putting pressure on them, then he scratch the left side of her face. Leaving four claw marks on her cheek. Tikal was in pain. The cut was deep. Shadow's eyes were wide when he saw how Tikal was in pain. "Leave her alone!" He was about to charge him, but Memphis turned with Tikal in front of him. "I suggest you stop. Or she could get hurt. I wouldn't want this pretty face of hers go to waste." He gently placed a claw on Tikal's chin, then he lick her right cheek with pleasure. Tikal was shivering with fear when he done that. She felt his hand going down her waist. She tried to struggle out, but it only made his grip tighter.

Shadow looked away from this. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't get her out of this. Not without her getting hurt. This was killing him inside. Memphis knew what was going on with Shadow. He grew a smile that would send shivers down people's spine. He was laughing with pleasure. "Oh Shadow. You are weak. And they say you're the ultimate life form.. What a joke." Shadow shut his eyes when he said that. Maybe he was right. He has gotten weak. Tikal was struggling to step forward. "He's wrong! Your not weak Shadow!" Memphis pulled her back, "Shut up. Low life." Shadow couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something. He opened his blood like eyes and gave a death glare to Memphis. "Touch her again. You will regret it." Shadow was about ready to charge at him at full speed. Memphis gave a grin. "I like to see you try." Shadow was in fighting position. Memphis was in his crystal form, he pushed Tikal to the side and put some black slim on her so she wouldn't run off again. Tikal was scared for Shadow's life. She couldn't let him get hurt because of her. She would give her life for him if she could. The more these thoughts were scattered in her mind. The tears were starting to form in her deep blue ocean like eyes.

"Shadow.. Please… I cant let you get killed because of me. I'd rather be dead then have you get hurt.." Shadow couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tikal would rather give her life for him to live. He couldn't let her do that, its just.. So reckless. He already lost Maria. He couldn't loose Tikal as well. He wont allow it. As these thoughts came through, his fist clench. "No. I lost one precious friend! I wont loose you too Tikal!" After he said those words. He attack Memphis with chaos spear. Memphis dodge his attacks and faced him in his crystal form. Their fight was fierce and dangerous. As the fight continued, all Tikal could do was watch in horror. Wishing and hoping Shadow would be ok.

Shadow was getting tired. But he had to keep trying. He couldn't give up just yet. He took a glance at Tikal. He saw the fear in her eyes. They weren't the fear of being taken away. They were fear for his pain. How can she be frighten for him when she's on the verge of being killed or rape?

Both of them were getting tired. They were breathing heavely, niether one of them moved there eyes away from each other. Memphis was getting annoyed. He wanted to get this over with as fast as he can. He put on a grin across his face and spoke. "Whats wrong Shadow? Tired are you?" "Your one to talk Memphis." Shadow new something was up. He knew he had to stay on his guard. Without moving his hands Memphis made the black slim on Tikal move. It was going up and around her neck. Soon it was choking her. Shadow hear her choking and look at her."Tikal!" That was what Memphis needed. He formed a knife like orb that he used on Sonic last time. It flew towards Shadow and went through the side of his chest. Memphis didn't realize or care that he miss the heart. Shadow fell on his knees.

"Shadow!," Tikal cried out. Tears fell down on her cheeks. This is what she feared, that Shadow would get killed. Soon the orb like knife dissapered. Shadow was down on the ground with the rain still pouring on them. Memphis was chuckling. "As I said before Shadow. You've gotten weak." Memphis walk towards Tikal. As he walk ,the dark slim dissapered. Tikal just stood there horror, watching Shadow in pain. She couldn't look away. She quietly spoke to herself without realizing Shadow heard her. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong eough" Shadow tried to stand, but he nearly fell back down when he slip on the mud. Shadow turned his head towards them. Memphis just gave him a grin. He took Tikal's arm and dissapered into the darkness.

Shadow hit the ground. How can he have faild? He was so close. He almost had Memphis. He… He almost had Tikal to safty. Shadow ruby eyes were wet with tears. Tikal's voice came inside his head. He remembered the last thing she said. "I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough.." That sentce kept on repeating like a broken record. He want it to stop. He didn't realize there was someone walking up to him. "Shadow?" He look up and saw Sonic and Knuckles.

Meanwhile… Memphis appeared with Tikal in a cave like place. As soon as they appeared, he rammed Tikal to the wall. With one hand he heald both of Tikal's wrists above her head. Tikal was looking away from him by turning her face to the right. Memphis just stared at her with pleasuer in his eyes. "Now. How do you awaken your dark side?" Tikal turned to face him. They were inches from each others faces. "That's for you to figure out." Memphis just gave a wicked smile towards her. Tikal wasn't afraid . She knew now wasn't the time, she had to be strong. Memphis pulled out his other hand and gently touch her face. He let it curve down to her chin slowly. "You and I will be having a lot of fun. But I sujest you follow my orders if you want to see day light again." Tikal was silent. She didn't know what to do. Soon she heard Chaos voice inside her head. "For now. Just do as he said.."


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow was resting on a bed that was in Tails workshop. His mind was like a fog. He turned while he was dreaming. He was in Space Colony Ark. He walk through the hollow like hallways. As he walk, he look around. "Shadow, hurry. Let's go" He look straight ahead with his ears perk up when he heard that sweet and gentle voice. "Tik?" He started running towards the voice, but it seems like no matter how fast he was going, the voice was fading once he thought he was getting close. "Hurry Shadow, before it's to late." Shadow was starting to breath heavily." Late for what? Tik!" Soon Shadow was starting to feel frighten . He went full speed and was heading towards a light. He yelled, "Tik! Tikal!" Soon as he was inside the light, he heard her scream. He yelled as loud as he could, "TIKAL!" The name echoed through his head. He woke up sweating and with the pain in his chest. " Ah!" He held on to his chest to make the pain stop. Soon he was facing Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. "You ok buddy? You had a nightmare" Sonic gently patted his back, making sure he didn't cause him pain. Shadow was holding his head when he done that. "Tikal.. She's.." "We know. Chaos told us. We'll get her back." Knuckles said with his eyes emotion less. He was worried for Tikal, but he couldn't let it show right now. He had to be strong, no matter what the fears might be towards his dear friend. When Chaos told him what happened, he tried his hardest not to hit him or to break down a tree. Knuckles did care for his friend, he just never fully showed it. Sonic was worried as well. What could Tikal do that Memphlis needed so badly? She didn't have any strong powers.. Or did she? Tikal never mention having any powers. She just seem so normal, except that she came out of the Master Emerald. As Sonic was going through these thoughts, Shadow was trying to get up. "You shouldn't move Shad. Your not fully healed." Sonic knew he wouldn't listen. "Dose it look like I care faker? Tikal's in danger and you want me to waste my time resting!"

Before any one spoke, a voice came from the door way. "And if your not healed, you cant save her as well. Your chances are higher if you healed and we figure out what Memphlis wants with her. If you go in this condition, you will die and you'll never save her." As Silver was saying this, he was walking towards his friends. Shadow said nothing, but he knew he was right. Sonic was the first to spoke, "Well do you know why he took he Shad?" Shadow just closed his eye and slightly shook his head. " But I think Chaos knows" Everyone was looking at Knuckles.

Meanwhile..

Tikal hit the floor when he slap her. Memphlis walk towards her and pick her face up so she was looking straight towards him. His dark green eyes were staring right into her peaceful blue eyes. As if he was trying to destroy the innocence in them. He spoke to her coldly. "I'm running out of patience with you." "As I said before, your wasting your time. I'm not going to betray my friends. So you minus well kill me." Memphlis gave her a grin. "And waste that lovely face of yours? That would be a shame. Plus, I can sense your dark form. Its just hiding deep inside you. And its sealed pretty good. I cant get in. Not the way I usually can." Memphlis was trying to read her thoughts, but some of them were protected by a strong seal. He notice the seal was similar to the Master Emerald. That's what hit him. He needed the Master Emerald to awaken her dark side. He put on a smile with his cold eyes. Tikal realized he figured something out, she just didn't know how. He let go of her cheek and stand up straight. "I have to pick something up. I wont be long." After that he disappeared. Tikal stayed there in defeat.

The rain has stop pouring, but the sky was still gray. Sonic and the gang was at Angel island. They wanted to see if Chaos knew anything. "Chaos, why dose Memphlis want Tikal? Is it for her chaos energy or something?" Knuckles ask while his arms were crossed against his chest. Shadow was leaning on a pedestal while they were talking. Chaos eyes showed some stress and sadness in them. "He wants to use her dark form to cause destruction." Everyone was stunned. "Her. Dark form?" Shadow ask and stop leaning on the pedestal. "Yes. She has a dark form which's very powerful and dangerous. Once awaken.. There's no telling if we can bring back her up from it." Every one was quite. Tikal was such a sweet and gentle girl, how can she cause so much destruction when she barley believes in violence. "But there's something that Memphlis doesn't know. He needs-" "The Master Emerald? Yes, I just found out" Everyone look and saw Memphlis standing on top of the tree near the shrine. As soon as they heard his voice, they all took their fighting stand. Memphlis just jump off the tree and landed in front of them. "Your not getting the Master Emerald!" Knuckles yelled and went in front of the shrine. Sonic look towards Amy. "Amy! You and Cream get out of here!" Amy nodded and ran with Cream behind her. Silver yelled towards Blaze. "Blaze you too!" "I'm not leaving you so forget it!" Blaze yelled back and flames started to build up inside her palms. Shadow was growling under his breath when he saw him. "Where is Tikal?" Memphlis just chuckled and turned into his crystal form. "You'll see her soon. That I can assure you." Shadow thrown a dozen chaos spears towards Memphlis. As he did, Sonic and Silver charged him. Memphlis attacked as well. Soon Sonic and Silver was down.

Blaze just got more pisst off at Memphlis. "Your going to regret that." Blaze charged him with flames growing stronger. Memphlis gave a smirk. But Memphlis was to strong for her. Blaze was down on the ground. "Your such a pest." After he said those words, he was going to make his final strike at Blaze. But Silver took the hit. Memphlis bare hand felt like a knife through Silver stomach. He pulled it out and punch Silver so hard he went across the field. "Silver!" Blaze cried out and ran towards him. Silver was bleeding. His silver and white body was covered with blood. Blaze tried her hardest not to cry, but her tears were slipping through. She stuttered as he spoke, "S-Silver." Silver groaned in pain, he was surprised he managed to life his head up. He saw fear in Blaze's eyes. Something that he hardly ever seen.

Shadow was fighting Memphlis while Blaze was with Silver. But Memphlis didn't want to waste any time. He had to get the emerald now. He vanished when Shadow was about to punch him. "What?" He look around him, then a voice came from the shrine. "Sorry to rap this up, but I have better things to do." Memphlis touch the emerald and disappeared with it. Knuckles punch the ground out of anger. "We lost it! Now what are we suppose to do?" Chaos spoke as he healed Silver's wound. "You'll have to stop him. If he awakens Tikal's dark side. It may be too late. If he dose, you might have to destroy her." Everyone couldn't believe what he just said. "K..Kill her?" Shadow stuttered as he said those words. Chaos nodded slowly. Shadow couldn't handle this. He had to kill his own love. After all the pain he went through with Maria. He had to go through it all over again with Tikal. The one that healed him and understand his pain. He was filled with rage and sadness that no one could ever explain.

Meanwhile..

"Oh no." That was all that Tikal could whisper once she saw the Master Emerald with Memphlis. "Now. We will begin." After he said that, Tikal tried to run from him. But as soon as she look straight ahead, Memphlis was in front of her. He rammed her to the wall again and held her in the same position he did last time. This time it was harder. "You will follow my orders for now on." Tikal was trying struggle out, but it was no use. He grab her hard on the upper arm and dragged her towards the Master Emerald. Memphlis pulled out one claw and put it inside the emerald. As he done that, Tikal screamed in pain. The emerald turned into a dark shade of purple. He let go of Tikal and faced the emerald. "I am in control now!" "You awoken me?" Memphlis turned and saw Tikal with her eyes turned into dark color. She had a strong aura around her. It was a lot like Dark Sonic. She stood up straight and look at Memphlis with strong and serious eyes. "Yes, I have. I want you to do a job for me." Memphlis walk towards her with a wicked smile. "That's if, your to weak to do it." Tikal stood in place. "I will get the job done, regards on what it is." Memphlis still had his smile. "Very well then"


	3. Chapter 3

The clouds were still gray. Hardly showing any sunlight. The guys were getting ready for battle. They knew Memphlis was going to strike them soon. Silver was completely healed now. The guys knew they were going to need all the help they need. As much as they hate it, they had to bring the girls involved. While every one was getting ready. Shadow was in a different room by himself. He sat on the bed and look at his gun. He had to do it. He had to finish Tikal off. No matter how painful it is. He loved her, he really did. He never loved anyone like this before. Not even with Maria he felt this connection with her. It was stronger with Tikal. Tears fell as he continued to think of this. After all the healing she has done for him, this is how he repays her? "I understand Shadow." Shadow's eyes went wide when he heard her voice inside his head. "Do what you have to do Shadow. I support you no matter what" He held his head when that voice came again. "Stop it. I wont do it." He whispered. But he was lying to himself, he knew he had to do it. If he didn't then who will? He couldn't dare let Sonic or Silver do it. It just didn't seem right. Shadow sat there with tears coming down his cheeks. Then he heard the door opened. Shadow quickly turned his face the opposite way so no one could see his tears.

"Shad. You ready? We have to get going now." Sonic said it with a little stress in his voice. Shadow got up still facing away from Sonic. "Yeah, I'm ready. I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Sonic nodded, "Ok Shad. Will met you there." Sonic quietly closed the door. Poor Shad. He's a mess right now, and yet he's still willing to fight. If Sonic had to do anything like that. He would probably crack. As he was lost in thought, a huge crashing sound came from out side. Once everyone was outside, they saw Memphlis in his crystal form.

"Nice to see you again Sonic. Better prepare your self for the beating of your life." "We should say the same to you." Shadow said it with a growl. Memphlis gave him a grin. "I see you got your friends to help you. But its going to take a lot more to stop us." Amy glared at him. "And what do you mean by us?" Memphlis gave a wicked smile. "Tikal, would you please come here." Once Shadow saw Tikal. He couldn't believe how she acted as she walk towards Memphlis. She was so cold and dark looking. As if she was a completely different person. The dark aura around her made her more beautiful, but also deadly. Just like a cobra. As she was walking next to Memphlis, he gave a grin at Shadow. "She is my new partner now. But as you can tell, she is completely different from the weakling you use to know." "Don't you dare call her that." Shadow said it out of anger. Dark Tikal didn't seem to realize anything about him. It was like the first time seeing him. Dark Tikal felt an odd connection towards him, which she never felt before. Memphlis voice came inside her head, "Forget about them. You have a job to do." After those words were said, her eyes turned darker, the aura got stronger, and an evil grin came across her face. She took her fighting stand towards her opponents. "Tik! You have to snap out of this! Now!" Sonic yelled as he was taking his fighting stand. Dark Tikal said nothing. Memphlis chuckled at this, "She wont listen to you. She takes orders only from me. Since I have this." After he said that, he showed the Master Emerald in his palm. It was still purple, and yet Memphlis somehow made it shrink for it to be the size of a regular chaos emerald. "What did you do to the Master Emerald?" Knuckles yelled as he ran next to Sonic. "Simple, I turned it dark. Don't you understand that your friend Tikal is connected to this? If the Master Emerald turns dark, so will she. For her friends, you sure don't know much about her do you? No matter. You wont have time after this fight." After those words were said, he made the first strike.

Soon everyone started fighting. But Dark Tikal just stood there, watching the chaos. She seemed amused by all this. As if it was all entertainment. As she watch, she notice the black and red hedgehog. "So he is my opponent. Well, this will end quickly." After she said that, she made an old spear like staff appear in her hand. Soon she appeared behind Shadow as he was fighting with Sonic and Silver. Shadow turned to see who was behind him. "Tikal.." That was all that he could say once he saw her. Tikal still had her cold look and grin on her face. Instead of a priestess, she looked a lot like a fighter. The sweet, kind and gentle Tikal that Shadow knew and loved was not here, not completely. Dark Tikal took her fighting stand as Shadow did the same. Shadow took a few deep breaths and gave his usual cold look. His red eyes was hiding his pain. He knew he couldn't show any weakness. Not one. Dark Tikal made the first move.

Their fight started. "How can she fight like this? Tikal would barely know how to punch. Then again, she is different." Shadow thought. Dark Tikal's punches and kicks were graceful and deadly. She was just as good as Shadow. Shadow was mostly blocking the attacks. He did chaos spear and a spin dash all at once. But Dark Tikal block them all with her staff. As if it was nothing. The fight continued. Shadow was getting tired. As for Dark Tikal, whenever she got tired, the Master Emerald gave her more energy to keep going. Shadow was trying to figure out her weakness. Then her voice came inside his head again. "The emerald. Destroy the emerald." "What?" Shadow look at Dark Tikal which was still waiting for him to make his move. "How is it I keep hearing her voice? And what dose she mean destroy the.. That's it. That's her weakness. I have to take it away from Memphlis. I'll have to be quick." As Shadow thought it all through, Dark Tikal was getting impatient. "Are you ready to give up now?" "Hardly." Which was all that he said. He ran to Memphlis as he was fighting Sonic and Silver. He rammed Memphlis to the wall and grab the Master Emerald from him. "You wont hurt anyone else like this again." After Shadow said that, he ran with the emerald in his hands. Sonic and Silver ran next to him. "What are you doing? We have to stop Memphlis!" Silver yelled. "First we have to stop Tikal! I know how!" He gave the emerald to Silver, "Throw it!" Silver did as told. He threw the emerald with his telekinesis. It was high in the air. Shadow took one look at Dark Tikal. He could of sworn that he saw Tikal in her normal form smiling and with her blue eyes sparkling in the sun light. "Forgive me." After he said that, he threw a chaos blast at the falling emerald. Once he did, the emerald shattered into pieces. "No!" Memphlis yelled. But it was to late, Dark Tikal was disappearing like a ghost. Once she was, she turned back into the sweet Tikal with her gentle blue eyes. "You make me happy Shadow. Thank you." After that she disappeared into thin air. Shadow stood there silent. "Your going to pay for that Memphlis." After Sonic said that, he turned super. He used chaos blast to finish him off.

After that was done. Sonic walk towards Shadow. "Shad. I'm sorry." Shadow look away and started walking. "Shadow." Rouge was about to go after him, but Knuckles held her by the shoulder and shook his head. "Let him be for now." He let her go and pick up the shattered emerald. He notice it was back to its original color. "It would take some time for it to go back to it's normal form." Before Knuckles could finish what he meant, Amy yelled at him with tears in her eyes. "Is that all that matters to you? Tikal is dead! And your just worried about that stupid emerald!" No one said anything. Knuckles took a deep breath, trying to hide the sadness in him. "Then what the hell am I suppose to say then? Huh? So long Tikal were all gunna miss you? Then no, I wont say that!" Amy just stared at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Then at least show some sympathy towards your only family." Sonic hug her. Knuckles just pick up the last of the shattered emerald and left without another word. Everyone was quietly streaming down tears.

Mean while…

Shadow was at the meadow where the chou clan use to be. Tikal use to come here to look at the flowers or to visit the chous. Once he was at a certain spot, he fell on his knees. The tears fell as he cried. "What have I done? I'm sorry Tikal…. I'm so sorry." He cried as he spoke those words. His head was close to ground and he grip on the grass. His cries grew louder as he felt weaker. The pain was excruciating. "I love you. I love you Tikal. Forgive me.. Forgive me." He was still crying out those words. It was hard to say it. He gave up hiding his tears. He just let them fall. Soon, there wasn't any tears left at all to cry. He just laid there on the grassy field and look at the stars. It felt like hours. He felt weak and drifted off into a deep sleep.

The days passed by slowly. Knuckles was at the shrine with the shattered emerald. He miss Tikal, he really did. She always was like a sister to him, she was his only family that he had.. But now he was alone again. Alone with no family on this island, just him. As these thoughts still came to his mind, the shattered emerald was glowing. Knuckles got up and look at the scene. Soon the bright light appeared and glowed brightly. Knuckles had to cover his face in order to see. "It.. Cant be.."

Later..

Sonic was having another get together at Angle Island. It wasn't easy to bring Shadow here. Rouge had to lie to him, saying there was something important they had to do here. Once Shadow saw the situation, he glared at Rouge. "What the hell is this Rouge? You said there was something important we had to do here." Rouge was avoiding eye contact. "Well…. There is. Sort of." Sonic walk towards them, "Shad. You came. We got something that would cheer you up." Shadow just gave him a cold look. " I'm leaving." He turned and was about ready to leave. "Wait Mr. Shadow, were just trying to-" "Don't help." He snap back at Cream and ran off. Sonic scratch his head and look to the left. "I guess you'll have to go to him."

Shadow was at the meadow again. He just stared at the sky, lost in his thoughts. "Why do they bother? Nothing can help. Its not their problem." He said it to himself as he stared at the starry sky. "Maybe because they care about you." Shadow's eyes were wide when he heard that voice. He turned around and… And he saw her. "Tikal?" Tikal gave a warm smile. "Hello Shadow." Shadow couldn't believe what he was seeing. His love was back. Still the same as always, with her warm smile, with her gentle eyes and with her sweet and caring voice that he always loved. He didn't know if it was a dream or an illusion. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't. Tear were forming inside his ruby eyes. "Shadow.. Don't cry, I'm here now. It's alright." She walk towards him with a concern look. "Shadow?" Once Tikal was close enough to him, Shadow hug her. He hugged her so fast, she was surprised. Shadow cried on her shoulder and kissed her cheek and her neck. "Tikal I'm so sorry! I love you so much." Tikal hugged him back, she was starting to have tears in her eyes as well. "Shadow. Please don't be sad because of me. I'm sorry for all this" After she said that, Shadow pulled her back from the hug and stared at her with tears in his eyes. "Don't you dare be sorry Tik! I'm the one that should be sorry! I'm the one that killed you! I'm the one that betrayed you! After all the things you've done for me I killed you!" Shadow was crying again. "I'm the one that killed you." He fell to his knees again and was looking to the ground where her sandals were. Tikal went on her knees to face him. She gently lift his face up towards her. She saw the quilt in his eyes. The pain that he went through. She gently kissed him on the lips. Shadow held her and kissed back. He thought he lost her for good. He was savoring every her touch. He didn't want to let her go. But they slowly drifted and look into each others eyes. Tikal was the first to speak. "Please. Don't blame your self Shadow. It hurts me to see you like this." Shadow wasn't sure how to replay to this. He took a deep breath, " I'll… I'll try." Tikal gave him another warm smile. "I love you." Shadow smiled back and kissed her again. He pulled her back so she'll be laying on his chest, while he was leaning on a tree. Soon Tikal drifted into a deep sleep. As she was sleeping, Shadow watch her. He held her close, not wanting to let go. He look up at the stars again and whispered, "Thank you. Thank you so much." He held Tikal tighter and kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. As he fell asleep, a small box fell out of his pocket. It showed a gold ring with a small, perfectly cut diamond.

Sorry, this is the end of the story ^^

Again, sorry that I'm teasing you lol

But I'll write more stories later. My internet is off, so it will be hard to reply messages, but plz review ^^


End file.
